Afterschool Activities
by Kuma Kuma
Summary: This story contains a fairly graphic depiction of girl on girl loving. ShizNat to be precise. If you don't like that sort of thing, then I suggest you skip this story. Takes place in the Otome universe.


After-school Activities

This story is rated MATURE for a reason. Do not read unless you are able to handle strong ADULT themes. I do not own Mai Otome or these characters. That honor belongs to Sunrise.

************************************

The dark classroom was empty, except for a lone figure dressed in a coral colored dress with a white apron. Long dark blue-black hair fell in front of the figure's eyes as she rifled through the drawers of the teacher's desk at the front of the room. She was searching desperately for something and making far too much noise in the process, but frustration was beginning to override common sense. Her only thought was getting back that which was taken from her earlier that day; a task that could have been completed long ago if she had simply turned on the lights. But she couldn't be caught. The repercussions would be horrible.

With only pale moonlight to guide her through a massive jumble of office supplies, chewing gum wrappers, and random junk she couldn't even begin to identify, the dark haired figure contemplated just dumping out the contents to find the object she desired. Yanking open a small rectangular box, emerald green eyes finally spotted their quarry. A small cheer erupted from her lips, only to be stifled when the door to the classroom suddenly opened.

Warm crimson-colored eyes met emerald orbs rounded with terror and surprise.

"Oh, it's only you, Shizuru!" came a breathless sigh of relief from the dark haired figure as she grasped her chest to calm her pounding heart.

The newcomer's eyes narrowed at the comment as she brushed her honey-colored hair behind her shoulder in agitation, "Ara, I had thought my _heya gakkari_ would be happy to see her _Oneesama._ Is my Natsuki waiting for another? Should I leave you so that your meeting can go as planned?"

"What? Why are you acting so strange..." the blunette suddenly shut her mouth and swallowed as the atmosphere turned almost murderous. A small nagging feeling began to gnaw at the figure dressed in coral, and she quickly glanced at the clock.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry, Shizuru...Err, Oneesama!" yelped Natsuki as her green eyes widened with cold fear. "I was supposed to meet you 20 minutes ago. I AM SO SORRY!"

Shizuru's crimson eyes looked down as her hands ran down her pearl-hued dress in an attempt to make the garment lay flat.

As the older woman looked back up at the blunette, Natsuki noticed a new gleam within those red orbs, and she couldn't help but suck in a breath in anticipation.

"Your behavior is unbecoming for a Coral of your standing," stated Shizuru as she circled her young room attendant. "Not only do you _stand up_ your Oneesama, but you appear to be raiding one of the teacher's desks. For this, you will have to be punished!"

Natsuki gasped as Shizuru wrapped her arms around her from behind, and she felt the older woman's breasts against her back.

"Oh, Shiz..uh, Oneesama," stuttered the blunette as the other's hands began to caress the front of her body, "do you think we should be doing this here?"

"Silence," hissed Shizuru as she pinched and rolled her lover's right nipple.

Natsuki gasped in surprise and delight at the sensation this action caused.

The honey-haired figure in pearl leaned in to whisper in her younger lover's ear, "Are you afraid, Nat-su-ki? Do you want me to stop?"

"No... please don't stop," came the breathless response as Shizuru ran her hand underneath the coral skirt to the apex of the blunettes thighs.

A moan of delight escaped from both women.

"Oh sweet Fumi, Natsuki, you're already so wet!"

Without waiting for a response from her dark haired lover, Shizuru spun the figure in front of her around and enveloped her lips with her own. The two women fought each other for dominance as their hands began to roam over the other's body in a frenzy.

Grabbing Natsuki's hands in her own, "You're being punished, remember? I get to lead."

A growl of frustration and passion escaped from the dark haired woman's lips, but she consented to the demands of her lover.

"Sit on the desk, and do not touch me until I say so," commanded Shizuru.

Natsuki hopped so quickly and eagerly onto the desk that Shizuru had to use all of her will power to not giggle. She knew it would not be appreciated.

After slowly lowering herself to a kneel in front of the sitting blunette, the older woman placed a hand on each thigh and gently spread her lover's ivory-colored legs apart. This action caused the already short coral skirt to ride up to Natsuki's waist, giving Shizuru an unobstructed view of dark black silk thong panties.

A moan of primal need erupted from the kneeling woman as this treasure was exposed. Moonlight glinted off of the moisture that had already soaked through the thin fabric of Natsuki's thong and had begun to dampen her inner thighs. Shizuru breathed in the rich aroma of her startlingly aroused lover and then dove in head-first.

The sensation of the light haired woman's tongue pressing against her throbbing center caused the blunette to lose control of her body. Her hands moved quickly to tangle into the thick chestnut mane of her lover. Momentarily lost in the delight of pleasing Natsuki, Shizuru at first didn't notice the blunette's failure to follow orders. Within moments, though, crimson eyes widened with the realization that she was being touched before permission had been given.

"Oh for the love of Fumi! Oneesama, why did you stop?!"

Hearing Natsuki's needful plea for release, and witnessing her sensuous writhing on the table nearly sent the older woman back between her lover's thighs, but she held out.

"My Nat-su-ki disobeyed my direct order," cooed the light haired woman. "Since you touched me before I gave permission, I fear you will have to endure an additional punishment."

Rising to her feet, Shizuru indicated to her panting lover that she should remain where she was. Crimson eyes scanned the desk until she spotted a pair of sharp scissors and picked them up.

Green eyes widened, and a small nervous laugh escaped her, when the scissors were slowly waved in front of her face.

"Oneesa..sama, what do you plan on doing with th,those?"

Without answering, Shizuru clasped Natsuki's wrists within her free hand and directed the woman's arms above her head. The lighter haired woman leaned in to the dark beauty and pressed a gentle kiss to her lover's lips before motioning for her to lie down.

Trusting Shizuru not to harm her, Natsuki acquiesced.

"Close your eyes, and do not open them," ordered the honey haired woman in tone that the blunette knew not to question.

With the world shuttered in darkness, the younger woman felt cold steel against the inside of her thigh, slowly making its way to her center. The feeling caused her to shudder in both fear and also delight in what could come.

The scissors made a sudden movement to her outer thigh and stopped. Natsuki then heard the sound of muffled snip.

Her eyes shot open in alarm.

"Did you just cut off my favorite pair of panties?!" gasped the blunette in horror.

A small giggle erupted from Shizuru. In any other situation, the sound would've brought a smile to the dark haired woman, but now it took on a decidedly malicious bent.

"Hush, my Natsuki, I told you that you are to be punished. Eyes closed."

The blunette complied, but emitted a small whimper of protest as Shizuru snipped the other side of her thong and pulled the remnants of this garment from her body. Natsuki expected to be touched immediately by her lover, but when several moments passed with nothing but the sound of rustling fabric, Natsuki spoke up.

"Shizuru Oneesama?"

A single finger caressed the dark haired woman's mound, which caused her to purr in delight. This sound was so utterly adorable that Shizuru thought she would faint from the blood that rushed to her head. To ground herself, the honey haired beauty plunged two long fingers deep into her lover's warm, pulsating sex. It was pure heaven for them both.

Continuing to pump her fingers in and out of Natsuki's dripping center, Shizuru bent over her younger lover and sucked one erect pink nipple into her mouth. The sound the blunette made almost caused the older woman to come then and there.

Crimson eyes peered up at Natsuki and saw the younger woman grasping the edge of the desk to prevent herself from disobeying her Oneesama's orders. Seeing the power she possessed over her lover increased Shizuru's desire tenfold; however, what turned her on like nothing else was the amount of trust the blunette had in her. This dark haired beauty had given herself completely to Shizuru with total faith and love. For this, Natsuki needed to be rewarded.

"Are you ready to come, my Natsuki?" Shizuru breathed sensuously into her lover's ear.

"Oh, yes, yes!" panted the younger woman.

Fingers slowly pulled out from Natsuki's twitching center and the dark haired woman whimpered in disappointment, but before any more complaints could escape her lips, the fingers were replaced.

Emerald eyes shot open with surprise as something decidedly phallic entered her. It felt bulbous at the end and narrowed out in the center, only to get thicker at the base. It was amazing.

"Oh, oh, OH SHIZURU!" screamed Natsuki as her lover plunged hips against her own in a rhythmic motion.

"Touch me, Natsuki!" howled Shizuru as she thrust harder against the woman below her and grabbed her arms to help hoist her upright.

Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's torso and bit down hard onto the light haired woman's neck to prevent herself from screaming so loud as to alert the entire school.

The two women continued to move together in rhythm until the pleasure became too much for Natsuki and an earth-shattering orgasm ripped through her entire body. The blunette held onto Shizuru weakly as she fought off unconsciousness. The honey haired woman continued her movements until the pressure that had been building up in her also peaked, and she too succumbed to her body's need for release.

Weak in the knees, Shizuru slowly pulled out from Natsuki and gently lowered the two of them on to the desk top.

"Happy 10th Anniversary, my love," whispered Shizuru as she kissed the top of her partner's head.

"Mmmm, happy anniversary, Shizuru," chuckled the blunette.

"Ara, I hope my Natsuki is laughing for a good reason," smiled the older woman.

The Gakuenchou returned the smile, "I just can't believe you convinced me to wear my old Coral uniform, let alone have mind-blowing sex while wearing it."

Shizuru ran her hands down the soft fabric of her lover's tight-fitting uniform and noted the seams that threatened to burst, "Hmmm, my Natsuki appears to have ingested too much mayo over the last 10 years. This uniform appears to be very snug. You may have to go on a diet."

"Baka! The uniform doesn't fit me because I'm a grown woman now!" fumed the blunette with a scowl. "Mayo is _not_ the culprit."

Grabbing both of the emerald eyed woman's breasts, Shizuru opined, "I don't know Natsuki, you're definitely heavier than you were even a few years ago."

"If I have to give up mayo, well… then you need to give up caffeinated tea!"

A small gasp of horror escaped from Shizuru's throat, "Never!"

"You may think that mayonnaise is making me fat, but I think that's all a delusion brought on by your numerous overly caffeinated, sleepless nights!"

"Ara, but it was those sleepless nights that allowed me to come up with such a fun way to celebrate our anniversary."

"Yeah, well it was mayo that developed these," stated Natsuki as she grabbed her own breasts.

Crimson eyes locked onto the blunette's chest, "Hmmm, remind me to buy some more mayo the next time we need to go shopping."

"Baka," whispered the Gakuenchou as she leaned in for a kiss. "Pick up some more tea while you're at it."

The two were snuggled in each other's arms on top of the desk when Shizuru broke the silence.

"Natsuki, why are we in Yukariko's classroom when we were supposed to meet in the Trias meeting room? They have a couch in there that is far more comfortable than this desk."

The blunette sat up and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, "Oh yeah, about that… I really am sorry Shizuru to have messed up your initial plans. Late in the afternoon Yukariko came into my office to sign some paperwork, and I guess she accidentally took the anniversary gift I had picked up for you." Reaching into her apron pocket, Natsuki whispered, "Here you go, happy anniversary."

Crimson eyes widened in delight as Shizuru sat up to take the gift. Her eyes soon narrowed.

"It's a pen. You were skulking around in the dark so you could give me… a pen?"

"Uh, I couldn't turn the lights on in case somebody decided to come in. They would've seen me wearing this getup!" blushed the Gakuenchou. "Back to the pen. It's... special. Here, let me show you."

Natsuki took the object from her partner's hands and twisted the base to extend the tip. This action also revealed a small picture.

"Ara, it is you! This is very cute, thank you, Love."

Blushing slightly, Natsuki continued to explain her gift, "Err, that's not all. Hold it up like you're going to write with it."

Mildly perplexed, Shizuru did as she was told. As she held it up she noticed that the image appeared to be moving, and when she looked more closely at the picture, she realized that in fact only the figure's clothes were moving. Blood began to leak from Shizuru's nose, as a fully naked Natsuki Kruger remained on the pen.

"I will treasure this forever! Wherever did you get this, and are there more of them!?"

The blunette's blush increased, "Oh, Sarah Gallagher intercepted a shipment of these pens that were on the way to Backstage. I blew up the rest… but I made sure to keep that one for you. It's now one-of-a-kind."

"Oh my, Natsuki is so thoughtful! I will truly cherish it forever," beamed the honey haired woman at her lover.

"So...where's my anniversary gift?" asked the dark haired Meister with embarrassment.

A small smile formed on Shizuru's lips, "I already gave my gift to Nat-su-ki."

With a quick movement, the Bewitching Smile Amethyst raised the skirt of her Pearl uniform, exposing the phallic device Natsuki had just enjoyed.

"Holy crap! It's shaped like my materialized gun!"

"A few minor adjustments had to be made to the general design, but overall I'd say it is a very good likeness." A playful look emerged on Shizuru's face, "Did you enjoy your gift?"

"Oh, yeah," grinned the blunette, softly stroking her lover's face.

The light haired Meister reached down to remove the harness and gun phallus, and she then handed it to her lover.

"Perhaps Natsuki would be so kind as to share it with me?"

******************************************

**A/N:**

For those of you that read 'Natsuki Kruger is Lame', you may recognize that this story sort of picks up where that story ended. In that story, I mention that Shizuru and Natsuki had been planning their anniversary, and that Shizuru had purchased some toys for the event. I had no intention of writing what these two ladies had planned for themselves, but a review left by Alexissa2 asked me continue with their anniversary celebration. Frankly, I had never even thought of what they might do, but that request got my brain going. What emerged was this kinky (and hopefully sweet) piece of work. FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED!


End file.
